


eleven out of ten

by epiproctan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz can't stop staring at her girlfriend's perfect boobs. </p>
<p>lesbian KouNoi pwp basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleven out of ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapinou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/gifts).



> I was talking to a friend about lesbian KouNoi college AU where Koujaku is a beautiful cheerleader and Noiz is her nerdy shut-in computer science major girlfriend and then this fic just wrote itself basically. 
> 
> Pretty sure this fic is fairly ooc and I have no idea how lesbian sex actually works sorry try to enjoy it anyway idk

Well, honestly, it wasn’t like Noiz had actually meant to keep staring at Koujaku’s tits. Some other girls’ tits, maybe, she _meant_ to stare at. Sometimes when she was feeling particularly defiant, independent, she would actively look at them as they walked by, her eyes trained on the bouncing mounds that stretched the fabric of their shirts tight. Sometimes she’d judge them in her head to later report back to Koujaku, usually on a scale of ten: a 6 for that pair that was big but kind of saggy, a 9 for those in that incredibly low cut shirt that almost revealed too much, a 7 for that rack, but maybe an 8 if she’d wear a bra that fit her right.

(This reporting, by the way, made Koujaku’s well-plucked left eyebrow twitch in just a way that betrayed her perfectly nonchalant, uncaring façade by giving away some underlying jealousy. Drawing out that possessiveness was absolutely not the reason that Noiz did this at all, by the way. Not _at all_.)

 But there were two things that Noiz couldn’t assign any number to. And she definitely never _meant_ to stare at them. She always just somehow found her gaze resting on them, drawn with an instinctive carnality to the way that they jiggled a little bit, enticingly, even when snuggled into the most supportive bra, and how round and firm and perfect they were. They were cheerful, perky, jaunty, but soft and warm. Noiz couldn’t rate them, she felt, because it was a law of the universe that Koujaku’s boobs didn’t belong on the same scale as any other person’s. They were far beyond any mere numerical measure.

And if anyone knew that best, it was Noiz. After all, she’d buried her face in them 23 times now, 12 while they were completely bare (not that anyone was counting). She was planning on making that 24 as soon as Koujaku went down towards the bathrooms during halftime to fill up her water bottle. Noiz had touched Koujaku while she was in her uniform once before, rubbing her thigh teasingly just under the hem of the pleated skirt that barely concealed the junction of her legs, but she’d never gotten a chance to even accidentally-not-so-accidentally brush her hand along the line of Koujaku’s nipples before. Which was a real shame, in her opinion. The singular reason Noiz had for even showing up at these long, miserable football games was to watch Koujaku’s body on display. She was a goddamn masterpiece over there, her skin gleaming in the early afternoon sunlight, her smile bright and wide, and of course the neckline of her uniform cutting down just low enough to display the curved tops of her perfectly round breasts, the dark tempting crevice of her cleavage.

Noiz probably wouldn’t ever tell her that. Not in those words, at least. She might make an offhanded comment about Koujaku’s huge tits later, which would earn her an irritated retort about her unladylike language and objectification of Koujaku’s body, or whisper into her ear late at night as they laid tangled together, close to sleep, that she was beautiful, gorgeous. But she refused to tell her to exactly what extent Noiz was completely enraptured by her, by her goddess-like loveliness.

The moment the football team started streaming off the field for halftime, Noiz rose to her feet. Koujaku only had a few minutes while the marching band was on the field to take a break, and Noiz didn’t want to miss a single second she could be getting up close and personal with those boobs. Oh, and it’d be nice to talk to her girlfriend, she guessed. As she navigated through the thick gameday crowd towards the water fountain she knew that Koujaku would head to, she blessedly found herself walking behind her, eyes fixed on the way her hips swayed under that skirt and those well-toned thighs. She wanted to leave marks all over them.

She was so caught up in this thought that she nearly crashed into Koujaku’s back when the older woman stopped walking suddenly, glaring back over her shoulder at her.

“Watch where you’re going, brat,” she snapped as Noiz pulled up short.

“Shouldn’t an old lady like you be worrying about yourself first?” Noiz retorted with a roll of her eyes.

“Respect your elders, _freshman_.” Koujaku turned to face her, and the few inches she had over her was almost intimidating in the most sensual way.

Noiz smirked up at her, gaze skimming over perfectly painted red lips before meeting her crimson eyes defiantly. “Make me.”

Koujaku grit her teeth for an unmoving moment, but unfortunately for Noiz, all she ended up doing was turning on her heel again and continuing the short distance to the water fountain, laughing to herself. “If I wasn’t in uniform, I’d punch you right now,” she snorted, unscrewing the top of her water bottle. “I’m surprised you’re still here, actually. You didn’t go home yet?”

Noiz gave a noncommittal shrug and leaned against the wall beside the fountain. “Nothing better to do.”

“Don’t you have two computer science projects due this week?” Koujaku asked in a tone that was thick with judgment. “If you pull three all-nighters in a row again I’m going to—”

“Hey.” Noiz reached out and grabbed her hand. “Come to the bathroom with me.”

Koujaku yanked back. “I’m _not_ making out with you in the bathroom. I just redid my makeup.”

“Stop whining. I just want to touch you.”

There was silence while Koujaku stared at her, lips parted in unspoken question, head cocked to the side.

“Just for a minute,” Noiz went on. “Otherwise I’ll feel you up in front of all these people.”

Koujaku’s eyes widened a little bit at that. Noiz knew she didn’t doubt her words for even a second. It wasn’t just an empty threat. Koujaku glanced around, first to her left, then to her right, and shifted her weight from foot to foot, tapping her now-full water bottle against her thigh. She frowned, and then looked down at Noiz again. “Fine. But you have exactly forty-five seconds.”

Luckily if anyone noticed the two girls, one in a cheerleading uniform and the other looking like she just crawled out from under the clearance rack at Hot Topic, sneaking into a back corner stall in the most unpopulated bathroom in the stadium, they didn’t say anything about it. Noiz shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it, grinning up at Koujaku.

She wasted no time in putting her hands on her, going straight for her goal, cupping her palms around the roundness under the fabric. Not squeezing or otherwise putting any pressure on them, she merely felt their weight in her hands, admiring their shape and their curves and how squishy soft they must be under her fingertips.

“You perverted brat,” Koujaku breathed into her ear, resting her hands on her waist. “You’re as bad as any man. You just like seeing your girlfriend in a cheerleading uniform.”

Noiz began to knead, not too hard but enough to feel the give and the softness of the fat. “I can’t deny that.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of each one that peeked out over the neckline of her form-fitting top, breathing in the scent of Koujaku’s skin, wishing she could tear the clothing from her body and suck on the nipples that she knew were hardening underneath, shove her against the side of the stall and thrust her knee up in between her legs, dishevel her silky hair and muss her perfect makeup, touch her everywhere.

And then suddenly Noiz was going for it, snaking a hand up between her thighs, pressing two fingers against the fabric between her legs, feeling the outline of her lips and the space between them, and—

“Stop,” Koujaku gasped quietly, grabbing Noiz’s wrist and fidgeting away from her touch. “I have to get back to the game.”

Noiz just watched as she smoothed down her skirt, gave a shake to her hair, and, throwing back her shoulders, sidestepped around Noiz and towards the door. Despite the small space, Noiz was easily pushed aside and out of her way once she laid a soft kiss against her cheek. Left blushing and frozen, Noiz fell back further into the stall and watched Koujaku’s skirt swaying around her thighs as she slipped out. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that that was _hers_.

“Hey,” she called after her, gathering herself, peeking her head out of the door, touching the tacky spot on her face where a smudge of lipstick was left. “You’d better be thinking of me through the second half.”

Koujaku just flashed her a scowl over her shoulder before flouncing out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Just as expected, Koujaku threw open the unlocked door to Noiz’s dorm room exactly forty-five minutes after the end of the game. She was dressed now in a pair of yoga pants and a school shirt, but judging by the unnatural waves still in her hair and the makeup layered thick on her face she had yet to shower. She barely paused to greet Noiz and place her bag on the floor before going towards the private bathroom adjoining the room (which, as it happened, was a rather nice, large dorm room, the most expensive on campus, and as if that wasn’t enough Noiz stayed there by herself, her roommate having moved out within the first week of school citing “personal reasons”, which Noiz assumed to mean she couldn’t adjust to Noiz’s irregular sleep and masturbation schedules).

“Hey,” Noiz said, sitting up a little bit on her bed and letting her laptop slip onto her comforter. “Where are you going?”

Koujaku paused in the doorway to the bathroom. “To shower.”

“Come here first,” Noiz said.

“No.” And with that, Koujaku disappeared into the bathroom.

Frowning, Noiz stood, and as she heard the water turn on, she went to the entrance. Koujaku hadn’t even bothered to close the door all the way, and through the opening Noiz watched as she wiped the makeup from her face and took the pins from her hair. Once she began to take her shirt off and revealed her sprawling expanse of tattoos, though, Noiz couldn’t stay back anymore. She slipped into the room, which was quickly filling with steam, and sidled up behind Koujaku.

“Let me help you with that,” she said, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Koujaku’s pants and starting to tug downwards.

With only her bra covering her up top now, Koujaku swiveled and swatted at Noiz’s hand. “Hey, don’t—”

But Noiz had already pulled the pants down towards Koujaku’s knees, revealing an ass as perfectly firm and beautifully shaped as her boobs, separated down the middle with a bright red thong. Noiz’s heart beat accelerated at the sight, and her fingers quivered in the fabric, aching to touch. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Koujaku stepped out of her pants and went to unhook her bra, while Noiz returned to her waist for her panties.

“Wait,” Koujaku commanded, clamping her thighs together, impeding Noiz’s progress.

Noiz raised her eyebrows. “Is there something you don’t want me to see?”

“N-no,” Koujaku stammered. “Let me take my own clothes off though, I—”

Noiz jerked at her panties, tugging them down despite the resistance, and Koujaku twisted to frown down at her. “I told you not to do that!”

Merely shrugging, Noiz worked the thong down to Koujaku’s ankles, at which point the woman standing above her had no choice but to dance out of it and let her have it. Noiz snatched it up, languidly triumphant, and brought the fabric into the light.

“Is this what you didn’t want me to know about?” she asked, rubbing her thumb against the lace, which was just about saturated. “You soaked through these. You really were thinking of me, huh?”

Koujaku spun around, now completely naked. “You brat, I just….”

Noiz snickered up at her and brought the panties to her face, first sniffing at the slickness, and then poking out her tongue and dragging it across the soft wet fabric. God, Koujaku’s taste was so fresh and strong, delicious in its own heady way. It stuck to the roof of her mouth and filled her nasal cavity and want for more made her mind flicker. Noiz wanted to sample it forever. “Yeah?”

 Spinning around, Koujaku marched into the shower, and Noiz caught the bright blush across her cheeks before she vanished behind the shower curtain. “Take your clothes off and get in here, you little shit.”

Noiz wasted no time in following these directions, throwing her hat to the ground first, and then the rest of her clothes joining it in a pile. She ignored the fact that her own panties had a dark spot in the middle and let them drop to the floor before stepping past the curtain and straight into a sudsy Koujaku. Through the steam and the droplets bouncing off her glistening skin, she could’ve been a statue built to immortalize female perfection, her figure curving in all the right places, the black tendrils of her tattoo giving beautiful contrast to her pale skin, her long hair falling around her shoulders and sticking to the skin of her back all the way down to the midpoint of her spine. She was lathering Noiz’s soap up and down her arm, and the strong clean scent paired with the image of her fingers against her own skin made Noiz dizzy.

There wasn’t much room for the two of them in the shower as it wasn’t very spacious, but that was perfectly fine with Noiz as she pressed her body up against Koujaku’s back, lining her arms with her own. “Can I help you with that?”

Koujaku surrendered the soap to her reluctantly. “You can barely wash yourself. You’re going to try and wash _me_?”

Noiz didn’t reply but rubbed the bar against her hands to get them soapy, and then ran her hands from Koujaku’s wrists, up her smooth muscular arms, and came to either side of her rib cage. From there it was easy to slide them up and over the mounds of her chest, to cradle them in her grasp, and then she held and rubbed and squeezed and fondled until Koujaku was flashing her impatient glances over her shoulder. Only then did she zero in on her nipples, already hard, and circle and pinch and roll them between her fingers.

Suddenly Koujaku spun around. With handfuls of suds, she pressed her palms against Noiz’s chest and kneaded _hard_ , hard enough that Noiz could feel the pressure on her muscles and bones underneath her small breasts. It felt good. In fact, it almost made her feel kind of floaty, and it did this strange stuttering thing to her heart that she liked a little bit. But it would feel even better if—

“Haah!” Noiz yelped as Koujaku’s fingertips found her nipples, giving them both harsh tweaks at the same time. The sensation traveled like an electric shock straight down to her groin, and she could feel some stirring from below, a prickling, throbbing tightening in her lower body.

But instead of continuing, Koujaku frowned at her. “When was the last time you conditioned your hair?”

Their hands still on each others’ breasts, Noiz averted her eyes, caught off-guard by the sudden interrogation. “I don’t know. Last week.”

Koujaku let out a low sigh and brought her fingers up to Noiz’s strawberry blond locks, now drenched. “You have such beautiful hair, but you need to take care of it.”

 Noiz raised an eyebrow. “You could do it for me.” And with a meaningful look, she sunk to her knees, the floor of the shower hard against her shins, but now her hands were on Koujaku’s thighs and her nose was level with her crotch, and this was _exactly_ where she wanted to be. Koujaku gave a weary sigh (though Noiz couldn’t image what other kind of reaction she could have wanted after a comment like that) and reached for the shampoo bottle.

As Noiz leaned down to press her lips against Koujaku’s gorgeously rounded smooth thigh, she felt a slight pressure in her scalp that must have meant that Koujaku was digging her nails in. It felt kind of good, having her head massaged like that, and as the water poured down over her shoulders the scent of the jasmine shampoo that Koujaku had picked out and bought for her mingled with the sharp smell of the soap. It was overpowering and allowed Noiz’s thoughts to be blocked out just enough so that she could do her work, tilting her head to sink her teeth into the succulence of Koujaku’s leg. She nibbled upwards, relishing the fingertips on her head, until she was almost at the area where leg met body.

“Hnn, Noiz,” Koujaku protested. “If you’re going to do it, just do it….”

 Well, if she wasn’t going to say please, then she could wait. Noiz’s mouth found the skin just below her swelling labia, her scent almost overwhelming those of the soaps, and it only took Noiz a brief taste to realize that the liquid on the inside of her thighs wasn’t just water from above. Thirstily lapping the juices that oozed from her slit, Noiz carefully avoided contact with the entrance itself and focused solely on the muscles of her legs. Koujaku moaned from the back of her throat.

“You’re quivering,” Noiz pointed out, her face so close between Koujaku’s legs that her nose was almost pushing in between the outer folds. They were open for her, swollen, the inside pink and trembling in a barely-perceptible way, begging for attention.

“Shut up,” Koujaku spat, her fingers stopping their movements in her hair. “Are you gong to do something or not?”

Noiz shrugged. “Maybe.” Unhurriedly, casually, she pressed her open mouth to Koujaku’s inner leg again and sucked on the skin until it tasted metallic against her tongue. Before she could leave matching marks on both sides, though, Koujaku gave her hair a yank.

 “Use your tongue,” she growled, all but shoving herself in Noiz’s face.

It was about time to stop playing around anyway, Noiz figured, and so she darted her tongue out to first soak up all the juices that were leaking from inside, circle around, and finally come down to meet the ridge of Koujaku’s clitoris, already erect.

“Mm, you’re hard,” Noiz mouthed against her, and when her tongue met the sensitive area again, Koujaku shuddered fully straight down to her toes, through to her fingers that were now working conditioner into Noiz’s roots. Chuckling to herself, she grazed it with the tip of her tongue a few times, playfully, teasingly, until she began to dab at it with harder, more regular motions. She settled quickly into the rhythm and pattern that she knew Koujaku liked best, licking with sure strokes.

Almost immediately Koujaku was falling to pieces. She grabbed into Noiz’s hair for support, but it wasn’t enough as her knees trembled violently and she swayed backwards, crashing against the shower wall and leaning there. She spread her legs wider in a jerky, primal, instinctive motion, and her hips bucked unconsciously towards Noiz’s mouth. Noiz’s hands grabbed her by the waist, forcing her body flat against the tiles, and she settled between her knees, never breaking contact with her clit. Her hole was leaking freely, and the juices that Noiz didn’t slurp up dribbled down her chin, dripped onto her neck, her collarbone, her chest. It ran with the water from the shower and own her body, which itself was growing sensitive, as much as it could.

“Mmph, god _damn_ , Noiz, you—aahh, _fuck_ ….” Koujaku’s attempts at stringing words together were thwarted when Noiz pushed her tongue piercing against her hardness. Her broken statement trickled off into a sweet groan that Noiz could feel all the way down inside of her.

And because of that, she could feel herself opening, her blood pumping and her veins throbbing. The way the rivulets of water streamed over her nipples made her want to moan into Koujaku, and she could almost, _almost_ feel pleasure from it. She took one hand off of Koujaku’s hipbone and traced down the curves of her own body, with less dips and rises than Koujaku’s but still feminine in its way. Starting at the top, she plucked at her own nipple until it practically burned, and it was hard between her fingers when she took her whole breast, easily fitting under her splayed hand, and gave it a brutal squeeze. From there she dragged her fingernails down her stomach, across her protruding hipbones, and finally met with her folds.

She hurried to slip her finger and her thumb between her legs, because she _needed_ something _right now_ , and gripping her clit piercing, tugged hard again and again and again until she was sighing against Koujaku. And now Koujaku was shaking against her mouth, half her hand shoved between her teeth to keep her moans from escaping, but Noiz could feel the way her entire body vibrated with pleasure and the exertion of staying upright when gravity was fighting against her unstable legs. Noiz herself was having a hard time kneeling like this now, her thighs weak with the spurts of pleasure that jolted through them every time she twisted and yanked.

It would be nice to keep on tasting Koujaku forever, to drink her as sustenance for the rest of her days, but Noiz had another idea. With a wet _suck_ she planted a wild kiss on Koujaku’s clit, and then drew away from her lower body.

“Hey, where—?” Koujaku choked, trying to pull Noiz’s head back with the hand still in her hair, but Noiz grabbed her by the waist again and guided her to the shower floor. She pushed Koujaku all the way to the ground on her back, only her shoulders and head up against the tiled wall, and then climbed on top of her. The entirety of the fronts of their wet bodies slid together, and Noiz grinned at the slippery smoothness of it as they skidded against each other. Pressing her own breasts against Koujaku’s, she spread her legs, and with a nudge of her knees encouraged Koujaku to do the same.

Noiz shifted and adjusted herself and tilted her pelvis downward until she could feel herself pressing into Koujaku where they were the _most_ wet, the _most_ slick, the _most_ trembling. Koujaku’s heels were suddenly scrambling against the slippery floor, trying to find purchase to help angle herself towards Noiz, to meet her where she wanted to be met, but it was fine. Noiz could feel Koujaku erect against her own hardness, aching together, that stabbing desire warming her entire torso. But _shit,_ she just wanted to drive her hips into something, wanted to grind down, wanted friction.

That’s what she wanted, and that’s what she got as soon as she started to move.

Koujaku was so smooth and wet against her, pressing into her in such a _right_ way that it almost hurt. She started her hips in a back-and-forth humping motion but rather quickly switched to a circular gyration, bearing down hard on the place where she and Koujaku were connected. At this change Koujaku all but melted beneath her, throwing her head back against the wall, her eyes rolling back into her head as her eyelids fluttered down over them.

“Yeah? That’s good?” Noiz prodded, panting only inches from her face.

“It’s good,” hummed Koujaku breathlessly, and suddenly her hands were on Noiz’s hips, her nails digging into the skin, clutching for some kind of handhold against the waves of pleasure that threatened to wash her away. “So—ahh—good!”  

Noiz bowed her head to taste Koujaku’s collarbone, and alternated between sucking and nipping as she worked up towards her neck. In between her heavy breathing sometimes a whine or gasp would escape, but they were nothing compared to Koujaku’s throaty moans that resonated throughout her whole body, shaking Noiz in the process. They echoed strangely against the walls of the bathroom, but Koujaku was far too gone to care, and Noiz absorbed the sound, smirking to herself into the curves of Koujaku’s throat, enjoying and soaking.

“Noiz…Noiz, _more_ ,” Koujaku begged, her hips bucking up and almost interrupting Noiz’s rhythm.

“That desperate?” Noiz laughed to herself, sitting down farther, shoving her hips down harder on Koujaku. “You really have been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?”

“Shut up, brat,” Koujaku said between huffs. “You’re the one—hah—feeling me up in public bathrooms!”

Noiz didn’t bother answering because she was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss the sloppy mess in her arms, and so she lunged forwards to snag her bottom lip between her teeth. Koujaku let out a sharp cry but then quickly pushed back towards Noiz’s mouth, meeting her tongue with one that was equally eager to taste and explore. Their kisses were inaccurate, mindless, unplanned and underdeveloped, Noiz’s piercing clacking against straight white teeth and their chins and noses bumping as saliva dripped out of the corners of their mouths.

Noiz’s body jolted when Koujaku reached around and grabbed her ass, grasping it hard and raking her fingernails over it. She drew her head back to gasp for breath, and the next exhalation came in the shape of Koujaku’s name. She was tightening, the muscles of her body knitting together, pulling taut, and the sensitivity below felt like she might be on fire, burning with the every single delicate brush, exploding and sending its furious electricity through her veins every time it was pushed. She suddenly wanted, _needed_ , that release, her toes curling below weak ankles and tensed calves and legs that twitched uncontrollably. Beneath her, Koujaku was practically thrashing, her entire body giving hard convulsions, her spine arching off the floor, her fingers clutching handfuls of Noiz only to let go when they were quaking too much to hold on.

“Koujaku, Koujaku, _fuck_ ,” Noiz moaned, and everything was coming together, and lightning was flashing in her head, blinding her, and then suddenly the thunder rolled through her body, shaking her ferociously and slamming her back into a wall of release. Her limbs and organs and nervous system all but evaporated as she was only aware of the pounding, steaming pleasure shooting up from between her legs. She was throbbing with contractions as her blood carried pure agonizing relief through her.

Underneath her too, all the muscles had pulled back and pushed forward, and Koujaku had shouted her name, and now she laid loose and lazy, her head rolled to one side and her eyes trained on Noiz’s face. Her hands still rested on her ass, and her gaze held some kind of sweet affection, set in the liberation of her orgasm. And _god_ Noiz loved that, loved how they came together and felt their pleasure together and then collapsed together, basking in the sunlight that filtered through their veins.

Noiz dipped down to mouth at Koujaku’s neck languidly and sighed, contented. “Was that okay for you?”

Koujaku hummed in amusement and drew her fingers through Noiz’s hair, working at snarls as she moved along. “It was alright.”

Unable to help herself, Noiz gave a snort. “Alright?”

“Better than alright,” Koujaku admitted. She raised her head to press her nose and mouth into Noiz’s wet hair and breathed in deep. “It was pretty good.” And then, laughing, “I hope you got to touch my boobs enough.”

“Mm,” said Noiz, as though considering. “Almost.” She slipped downwards, and when her face came even with those beautiful, perfect, off-the-charts tits, she nuzzled her face into them.

A matter of seconds later she came up coughing and spluttering, having left her head directly under the stream of hot water and forgotten to breathe.

“Come on,” chuckled Koujaku. “Let’s see if I can do something about your hair now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz is gross omg
> 
> Bleh thanks for reading!
> 
> (psst also i started a blog for my writing: epiproctanwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
